


Starry night

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Melancholy, Steve Feels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’è troppo vento sulla cima della Stark Tower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry night

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _stelle_ del [COW-T #4](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/70932.html) (#GreenArmy ftw!) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com) \+ _wind_ @ [30 Ficlet Challenge](http://p-will.livejournal.com/70894.html).

C’è troppo vento sulla cima della Stark Tower, per cui Steve si porta un paio di coperte e si sdraia a terra, nel punto più riparato possibile.   
  
Avrebbe un terrazzo, in realtà; avrebbe un intero _appartamento_ , ad essere precisi – perché Tony ha un’idea di ospitalità che farebbe impallidire qualunque hotel a cinque stelle – con dei divani comodi e dei tappeti soffici, una vetrata che avvolge metà piano con una vista insuperabile sulla città sottostante, e soprattutto un riscaldamento impeccabile, ma è troppo in basso per vedere le stelle.   
  
(E potrebbe ancora non essersi abituato ad avere così tante _cose_ , e ogni tanto i pavimenti di parquet e i mobili in marmo potrebbero dargli un po’ di claustrofobia, ma non è questo il punto.)   
  
Lassù invece è così in alto che, persino con tutte le luci di Manhattan, riesce a intravedere qualche costellazione.   
  
È una strana sensazione, vedere le stelle a New York. Non aveva mai visto una stella sopra i grattacieli della sua città, prima d’ora, nemmeno quando da piccolo si tirava su tossendo dal suo letto per sbirciare dalla finestra durante le lunghe notti insonni; sembrano tutti convinti che provenga da un’epoca leggendaria di casalinghe con collane di perle e gentiluomini in doppiopetto, dove tutti erano felici e l’elettricità praticamente sconosciuta, ma nessuno sembra ricordare i veri anni Quaranta, quando l’industria era al massimo e lo smog una presenza costante sopra le loro teste. _Il prezzo del progresso_ , lo chiamavano.   
  
La prima volta che aveva visto le stelle decentemente era stata dalla finestra di un albergo poco fuori Boston, quando aveva alzato gli occhi dal suo copione, così stanco di ripetere _i nostri ragazzi hanno bisogno di voi, acquistate fondi di guerra!_ che le parole avevano quasi perso qualsiasi significato, e aveva visto nitida e brillante sopra la sua testa l’Orsa Maggiore. Erano ancora troppo vicini alle luci della città per distinguere molto altro, ma aveva passato buona parte della notte a scrutare il cielo e mapparlo stella dopo rara stella.   
  
Da quel momento le sue nottate solitarie in tour non erano state più così vuote.   
  
E poi una notte, nel mezzo della campagna tedesca, con il suo nuovo scudo solido e rassicurante sotto la testa e il russare non troppo discreto dei suoi nuovi uomini tutt’intorno, aveva aperto gli occhi e guardato in alto, ed era rimasto _folgorato_.   
  
Non credeva possibile che ci fossero _tante_ stelle, così piccole e brillanti, a trapuntare di motivi imperscrutabili l’immensa distesa nera come l’inchiostro sopra di loro. Era stata un’epifania, una rivelazione, e la mattina dopo Bucky aveva scrollato le spalle e sbadigliato “Sono sempre le stesse, Steve, vista una viste tutte,” ma alla fine della giornata di marcia aveva trascinato il sacco a pelo accanto al suo ed era rimasto con lui con il naso puntato verso l’alto, spalla contro spalla a raccontare le storie più sciocche dietro le sue costellazioni inventate.   
  
E ora Steve è di nuovo a New York, e ci sono le stelle, ed è di nuovo solo, e quando posa gli occhi sulla costellazione della Ruota Panoramica di Coney Island il cuore gli si stringe un poco.   
  
Ha un appartamento che lo aspetta, molti metri più in basso, un letto caldo tra pareti accoglienti, ma resta sulla cima della Stark Tower, con una coperta sottile addosso e una altrettanto sottile tra la sua schiena e lo scomodo cemento, a respirare piano, a contemplare il cielo, a pensare.   
  
Si tira su alle prime luci dell’alba, infreddolito e un po’ indolenzito, e ritorna lentamente nelle sue stanze. attraversando in silenzio la Torre che inizia a svegliarsi. Se qualcuno lo incrociasse e gli chiedesse dove abbia passato la notte, direbbe _sul tetto_ con una scrollata di spalle; se qualcuno lo fermasse e gli chiedesse perché ha gli occhi così lucidi, direbbe che è tutta colpa di quel dannato vento.


End file.
